charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Claw
“ I'll get you next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!!!! „ ~ Doctor Claw's catchphrase (while seeking revenge against Inspector Gadget). GET THE GIRL! Dr. George Claw (Sanford Scolex in the first live-action film, George Claw in Gadget and the Gadetinis and Irving Balonious Claw, Jr. in the 2015 series) is the main antagonist of the Inspector Gadget franchise. History He is much smarter than Inspector Gadget, who is extremely idiotic and gullible, and is never able to identify a disguised criminal as a MAD agent. If it wasn't for Gadget's dog Brain (who is often accused by Gadget as either a MAD agent or is just chasing him for carrying information paper that is precious to MAD) and Penny, then Dr. Claw would have easily succeeded quickly in only one mission as every episode follows a very similar story, a recurring trait in superhero cartoons. He runs a criminal syndicate called M.A.D., whose mascot is an evil pet cat named MAD Cat (which he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "Winter Olympics". Even though he destroyed his own castle in "Winter Olympics" it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw's hideout is a beach side mansion with a fancy futuristic design. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his versatile black and red vehicle called the Clawmobile - also known as the M.A.D. Mobile (which could fire missiles and change into a car, jet, or submarine). While escaping he would yell his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —,or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob banks on occasion, and in one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart Waruda to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon the "Fuji Ray". In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. Claw's face is never revealed in the cartoon nor is it in Inspector Gadget 2. However, when an Inspector Gadget toy line was created, his face was revealed, although when packaged it was covered with a bit of card, so it would be a requirement to buy the toy in order to see his face. In the live action movie, his full appearance is shown and he is portrayed by Rupert Everett. In the live action sequel, based loosely on the first film, he is portrayed by Tony Martin and is partially seen, his face not fully seen. This causes somewhat a continuity problem, as Claw was portrayed to be young in the first Inspector Gadget movie, but middle aged in the second film, despite only taking place not long after the previous film. Movie dr claw.jpg Dr claw ig2.jpg Ig-10.jpg Category:TV characters Category:TV Show villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctors/Scientists Category:Inspector Gadget Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Unseen characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Faceless characters